Homes and buildings are becoming more automated. These “smart” buildings have a central control system that controls many aspects of the building, such as the HVAC, lighting, and alarm system. These central control systems may have a proprietary remote by which a user can control these aspects.
Most people carry a wireless telephone. The wireless telephones in use today are able to run various programs. Additionally, the phones' wireless communication abilities allow them to work almost anywhere. Wireless telephones and building control systems have not been effectively configured to allow secure access to the control system for someone with a wireless telephone.